glasses
by prkjmins
Summary: hari ini hari pertama yoongi menggunakan kacamata baru, tapi ia langsung berhadapan dengan park jimin ; "hei, gadis kekinian!" [BTS/Bangtan Boys fic . yoonmin] (dedicated to d-2 yoongi's birthday)
**GLASSES**

 _ **Storyline**_ **by jimchive**

 **© 2016**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **[ WARNING ]**

 **Slight!SeokGi/JinGa (SeokjinxYoongi) ; GS ; beberapa kata kurang baku (demi kelancaran cerita) ; terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi**

 **DEDICATED TO D-2 YOONGI'S BIRTHDAY**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini—entah Yoongi harus senang atau malu—adalah hari pertama ia menggunakan kacamata baru ke sekolahnya. Sesungguhnya Yoongi senang, siapa yang tidak senang dibelikan _frame_ dengan lensa baru terlebih lagi yang membayar adalah kakakmu? Jelas kata senang tercatat sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan yang entah berasal dari mana itu. Kebetulan Yoongi sejak dulu sedang mengincar satu model _frame_ yang katanya orang-orang kekinian, dengan _frame_ berwarna hitam yang mengelilingi lensa oval di tengahnya. Dan setelah ia mendengar tawaran kakaknya untuk memilih model _frame_ yang dirinya sukai, jarinya tanpa ragu menunjuk model tersebut;Yoongi tak perlu repot-repot lagi mencari tujuan pendaratan jarinya.

"Min Yoongi!"

"Astaga kacamata baru!"

"Ya ampun, siapa _ya_ yang barusan ganti kacamata?"

Yoongi meringis. Benar kan dugaannya.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum kecil sembari menundukkan kepalanya, malu dengan pasang-pasang mata yang tengah memperhatikan kacamata yang sedang ia pakai di hadapannya.

Sebenarnya bukan menjadi suatu masalah bagi Yoongi untuk mendengarnya, dia malah cenderung senang—dalam artian berbeda—karena dengan itu ia bisa tahu bahwa masih ada orang yang memperhatikannya. Tapi karena sifatnya yang tertutup— _bagaimana cara menjelaskannya?_ —, Yoongi berpikir kalau lebih baik teman-temannya tidak menyadarinya karena itu bisa membuatnya nyaman.

"Hei, Gadis _kekinian_!"

Sesaat kemudian, tangan besar Seokjin menepuk bahu sempit milik Yoongi, membuat sang empunya menolehkan pandangan ke arahnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil, diikuti dengan kekehan pelan yang Yoongi yakin ia sedang menertawai kacamatanya.

Oh, _boy_! Apakah kacamata dengan model ini sangat aneh untuk dia pakai sehingga Seokjin menertawainya? Atau jangan-jangan teman-temannya tadi juga berpikiran sama namun enggan untuk menertawainya di depan? _Don't tell her._

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Tidak—tidak apa-apa, _pfft_ —"

"Jelas kau tertawa begitu! Bisa-bisa kau kumasukkan ke dalam daftar pelanggar tata tertib karena sudah mem- _bully_ ku secara tidak langsung!"

"Hei, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, astaga Yoongi—"

"Makanya jelaskan kenapa kau tertawa, Kim."

Seokjin kemudian melepas pegangannya di bahu Yoongi lalu memindahnya ke pipi gadis itu. Tangannya mencubiti kedua pipi itu dengan gemas, jangan lupa dengan kata 'lucu' yang tak kunjung berhenti dilantunkan oleh Seokjin. Kening Yoongi semakin berkerut, menatap Seokjin tak suka. Tak sampai sedetik kemudian, Yoongi menepis kedua tangan Seokjin lalu mengusap-usap pipinya— _Seokjin sialan_ , umpatnya.

"Aku bukan menertawaimu, aku cuman gemas dengan wajahmu yang jadi semakin mirip anak kecil," kata Seokjin sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. Yoongi hanya mendengus, sesekali ia membenahi kacamatanya yang meluncur turun dari batang hidungnya.

"Sudah, lupakan. Katakan apa tujuanku memanggilku tadi,"

"Nanti sepulang sekolah klub debat ada rundingan, semua anggota harus hadir katanya," Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa ia mengerti dengan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Seokjin. Melihat reaksi itu, Seokjin pun tersenyum lalu kembali menepuk pundak perempuan itu pelan sembari berlalu meninggalkannya.

"Hei, cewek—"

Kedua mata Yoongi mendelik, untung saja bola matanya tidak jatuh dibuatnya. Ia hafal betul dengan suara itu, bahkan ia berani taruh akan menang tes dengan sempurna jika soalnya mengenai pengenalan suara—khususnya suara tadi—. Pandangannya melihat sesosok pemuda lagi tengah berjalan ke arahnya, dengan surai hitam legamnya serta matanya yang dilapisi _eyeliner_ sangat tipis. _Hah, pria jaman sekarang_.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Menyapa saja tidak boleh?"

"Orang itu dimana-mana menyapa karena ada tujuannya,"

"Jadi kenapa muncul istilah basa-basi?"

Tangan Yoongi dengan otomatis mengayun ke arah kepala pemuda itu, membuatnya meringis namun anehnya masih bisa tertawa. Yoongi menghela napasnya, mungkin manusia bernama Park Jimin ini punya kelainan. Masa dia memukulnya tapi Jimin malah tertawa?

"Kalau mau basa-basi, ke toilet sana,"

"Tapi kamu mau ikut, kan?" goda Jimin diikuti dengan seringaian nakalnya, membuat Yoongi bergidik lalu berjalan maju—berniat untuk meninggalkan pemuda pencari perhatian itu.

"Oh hei, Yoongi! Tunggu sebentar—"

"Apalagi?" ucap Yoongi dengan nada terusik sembari membalikkan badannya, berusaha untuk menghormati panggilan Jimin. Meskipun dia benci dengan Park Jimin, tapi orang tuanya bisa-bisa jauh lebih membencinya karena tidak menghormati orang berbicara, sekalipun itu Jimin.

"Kau ganti kacamata, ya?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

.

.

.

.

" _Ciee_ yang ganti bola mata—uhuk,"

"Jimin, _don't give a shit please_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **end**

 **(p.s): maafkan cerita yang terlalu garing, ini cuman sampah rakyat kok terima kasih:")**

 **(p.s.s): karena cuman jadi pelampiasan, komen sepenggal pun saya terima, terima kasih:")(2)**

 **(p.s.s.s): ff ini juga aku publish di blogku (jimchiveu . wordpress . com [hapus spasi]) fyi aja hehe.**


End file.
